Sonic's fear of water
by roseal
Summary: Ever wondered why sonic is so afraid of water? Reference off ask the sonic hero's ep.2 BTDUBS: at the beginning of this story sonic is not afraid of water! Rated T for almost charicter death. one-shot


Sonic's fear of water.

Summary: Ever wondered why sonic is so afraid of water? Reference off ask the sonic hero's ep.2

BTDUBS: at the beginning of this story sonic is not afraid of water!

Age chart.

Sonia: 8 oldest

Manic: 8 middle child

Sonic: 8 youngest

Knuckles: 9

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sonic's pov.

"That was fun wasn't it Sonic?" Sonia asked me. I smiled brightly at her while drying off the water from my quills.

"It was great! I love swimming!" My older brother, Manic over heard the conversation and scoffed.

"You didn't even swim! All you did was wade in the water and run over it! I bet he doesn't even know how to swim. " he said while swinging his red vest in circles.

"I so do know how to swim!" I exclaimed angrily. Sonia just sighed.

"Manic! Stop being mean to Sonic! You're just mad cause' he's you were the slowest swimmer." Sonia bragged. Manic angrily huffed and turned his back towards Sonia and me.

"I'm Going to the dock!" I angrily shouted at Manic as I stomped towards the dock. Sonia was torn between two, wondering who to comfort. Knuckles saw the problem at hand and rushed to help.

"How about you take Sonic and I'll take Manic?" Sonia sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Knux." She said as she ran after Sonic.

"Welcome" Knuckles answered while walking towards Manic.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After I arrived at the docks I grabbed a couple stones and started skipping them across the water. I felt a hand light, gloved hand being put on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sonia giving me a sad smile.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to anyone!" I yelled in fury throwing all my leftover stones into the water. Sonia flinched at my action.

"Sonic, please forgive Manic." I stared at Sonia like she had grown a second head.

"Why should I! He started it!" I screamed angrily. Sonia sighed.

"Sonic, I know he can be a twerp sometimes but… Sonic you know how mother left you at someone's door step?" I nodded slowly, not understanding where the conversation was going.

"Well Manic was left at someone's door step too, but you and I were the lucky ones."

"How so?" I asked curiously. Wondering how only Sonia had known about this information.

"Well I was left with a family that taught me right from wrong and so were you. But Manic was left with a family that didn't teach him that. He was told to steal and tell lies. But since we all got together he's been learning to do the right thing, and he is still learning right from wrong."

"Oh…" I said guilty. I felt bad for Manic and even worse for yelling at him.

"Alright. I'll forgive him." I said happily. Sonia smiled, happy to see the argument over.

"Hey look! Here comes Manic now!" Sonia yelled happily.

"Hey bro, look, I'm sorry for being rude." He said quietly, his pride obviously damaged. I smiled and gave him my signature thumbs up sign. He smiled and started walking over to me; arms wide open to hug me. All the sudden I had a gut wrenching feeling, the same feeling I got when something bad was going to happen. I chose to ignore it. Manic gave me a hug that I gladly accepted. My hands all the sudden got wet, I looked to see Manic's red vest tangled on my wrist.

"Hey Man-"I started, but was stopped by the weird grin Manic wore. Everything started going in slow motion. I felt Manic's rough hands push against my chest. And he being stronger than me over powered me causing for me to tip over and lose my footing. Sonia and Knuckles ran over to help me, but they were too late. I was already in the water. I quickly closed my mouth, not daring to let any air out. I moved myself to the direction I think was up, already thinking of the insults I would tell Manic once I was back on the dock. I was about to get into my swimming position when I noticed something. Manic's vest. I pulled and tugged at the sweater, but with no avail. I started to sink deeper into the water causing me to get even more panicked. I had no way to get out of this, but I could still try. I started kicking my legs wildly; my head started pounding with pain causing my vision to get a bit blurry. I started to kick again but my leg got caught on something. I looked down only a blurry green blob. I started trying to pull my leg of but the green thing just tightened itself around my legs even more. My head felt like a hammer hit it. And by the words of it, I think you can tell it was painful. My lungs felt like they were on fire. And sleep felt like the best idea for right now. My eye lids started getting heavy, starting to slowly close. But I fought to keep them open.

"Is no one going help me?" I thought sadly. Something caught my eye, a bright color. To golden dots heading towards me. I tried to make out what it was but with this sleepy feeling I couldn't. The closer it got, the more my eyes closed. As the blob came closer I could make out the figure of a boy. A green hedgehog to be exact. The only green hedgehog in camp was Manic…

"Mani-"I was stopped short at the loss of breath. I immediately felt pain, but it left as soon as it came. Everything went completely black, and I couldn't hold it back like last time. All my senses seemed to start turning off. And the finale thing I felt before my mind went black was the feeling of being dragged deeper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Manic's Pov.

I saw his eye's close as his body turned stiff. My panic grew bigger at the site of this. I told myself I would only use this for emergencies. This was definitely an emergency. I pulled out my small pocket knife from my pocket and started cutting rapidly at the sea weed that had in twined my brother. I left my vest on his wrist, worrying about how much time I had until he was completely dead. I swam as fast as I could towards the surface, being slowed down by Sonic's weight. I was getting close to the surface when a pair of hands burst through the water. Recognizing the gloves I threw forward Sonic's body, handing my little brother's hand to Knuckles. Knuckles pulled Sonic up while I pushed Sonic up by his feet. My head burst through the water as I took in big gulps of air. My lungs ached from being down in the water for so long. Sonia out stretched her hands towards me to pull me up from the water, which I gladly accepted. Once on the deck I immediately saw some of the workers of the camp helping Sonic get the water out of his lungs. Me And Sonia ran over to Sonic to see how he was holding up. It looked like he was spitting gallons of water out. I felt sick at the site of this, but then guilty to know I was the cause of this.

"Everyone! Back away! I think he's regaining conscious!" yelled a teacher. I stared hopefully toward Sonic. His eyes opened lazily as he woke up, he looked around at all of us with a confused face. His mouth opened but no words came out. Instead he turned around and started puking. I got a bit closer to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and shot me a look as cold as ice. I stared him in shock of the cold gestures. He looked at my hand and then brushed it off. I heard Sonia gasp from behind. Nobody else seemed to notice what was going on right now. They were all bombing Sonic with questions. I know what you're thinking.

"The kids just pissed, so what?" Well the sonic everyone knows was never mean to anyone except robutnick. All he did was get mad a bit, through a tantrum and get over it. But this time I don't think it's gonna happen. He got up snakingly. Sonia offered to help him but he declined. He hadn't even finished his first step before he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone went nuts in panic. I picked up Sonic in my arms, going nuts in panic for my bro. I heard a familiar sound of sirens. I looked toward the entrance to see a red and white ambulance car heading towards us. The car came to a sudden halt. Mobian doctors and nurses jumped out and took Sonic from me and put him in the ambulance, where he was attacked by another swarm of doctors and nurses. Me and Sonia jumped into the ambulance. Where we were asked questions about what happened. As much as I was embarrassed to say it was my fault he almost drowned, I admitted it anyways. Once we got to the hospital, they carried him off to the infirmary, they called our parents telling them what happened and telling us they would be here soon.

"Man… I'm in so much trouble when Mom gets here" I thought sadly. After 20 minutes or so, the doctors let us visit Sonic.

"Hey Sonic? You okay?" Sonia asked fearfully. I thought of a snappy answer to her question, but decided to keep quiet instead. Sonic nodded his head slowly. I felt extremely guilty now. It hurt to see my brother on a hospital bed, surrounded by little tubby things going into his veins, and a heart monitor next to him. Knowing it was all my fault. Sonic seemed to notice my guilt. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it weakly. I looked him in the eye. He smiled. I felt salty tears prick at my eyes. I gave him a light hug, afraid if I squeezed to hard, he would break in half. Sonia came over to us and hugged us too, tears streaming down her cheeks. I know she felt. Imagine a world without our bro? It would have been torture.

"But why did you forgive me so quickly?" I asked confused, as we all unwrapped from the hug. Sonic smiled even harder.

"You're still learning. Everyone makes mistakes right?" Sonic replied happily. I gave him a weird look of confusment. But smiled anyways, happy to see my bro forgive me in the least. Sonia put her hand together in fount of chest, smiling so happily, it looked like she was going to explode from happiness.

"All you needed was to almost drown Sonic, just to forgive Manic? Next time you too are in an argument, remind me to throw you in the lake!" Sonia joked. I laughed at her attempt of humor, but Sonic's face did not look happy, like, at ALL. Sonic jumped out of the bed and clinged to the edge of the bed for his dear life. Sonic went into hysterics, screaming as if all his worst fears were right in front of him. Me and Sonia ran over to Sonic trying to calm him down from his mental break down. He wouldn't stop screaming, that it was starting a seen. Doctors ran in trying to calm him down too, but with no avail. In the end, they ended up having to tranquillize him with a tranquillizer gun. About an hour had passed from Sonic's breakdown. And during that hour our parents had come. My punishment? Having to been grounded for four months, and having to help Sonic with anything he needed to recover from this. At the end of the hour the doctor came in. He was a tan lion in a white doctors coat, with a black tie. Everyone jumped out of their seats to hear the news.

"Well, the test results came in. And it gave us the perfect explanation of why Sonic went crazy." The doctor answered calmly. My parents just nodded, hoping for the worst to not come.

"Sadly your son was mentally scared from this incident that he is now deathly afraid of water." He answered sadly. My mom went crazy.

"YOU MEAN HE'S AFRAID OF WATER! IS HE AT LEAST WILLING TO DRINK IT!" she screamed, grabbing the doctor by his tie.

"Well Mrs. Aleena, he's scared of anything that includes water, BUT we could fix that! It might take time to help him adjust to it, BUT! We can do it!" He said fearfully trying to pry off my mother's hands. My mother just sighed. Dropping herself on her chair like a rock. While my father comforted her.

"But if he doesn't drink water he could die of thirst!" Sonia yelled fearfully. The doctor panicked. Afraid of being attacked by Aleena again.

"Yes! That's why we have people giving him therapy, right now! He'll be drinking, playing around in the water, as soon as you know it!" He said with fake cheer. I stood up so fast my chair started tipping back and forth.

" Let me see him!" I demanded, banging my fist on the nearest table. The doctor nodded hesently. He lead the way to the room Sonic was being held in, while the rest of my family stayed behind. When I walked in, I was enraged at what I saw. There was a blue mongoose closing in on Sonic with a bottle of water, while Sonic was cornered into the wall, screaming and crying like a baby.

"WHAT TYPE OF THERAPY IS THIS!" I screamed angrily. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me. Finally noticing my presence in the room. I marched over to the blue mongoose with the water bottle, and snatched the water from his hand. Sonic's eyes were wide in fear as his eyes went back and forth at my face and then the water bottle. When I stopped in fount Sonic, he started screaming and throwing punches at me. I didn't know if this was worse or better. But I would take advantage of me being this close to Sonic. I talked him to the ground, catching everyone off guard in the room. The guards came running at me, so I acted fast. I opened it fast and shoved the water bottle in Sonic's mouth. Water filled Sonics mouth as he tried to prevent the water from going down his throat.

"Drink the freakin water Sonic!" I yelled. The guards grabbed my arms trying to pry me off Sonic, but I didn't budge. The water in Sonic's mouth started to disappear. And I smiled in triumph. I allowed the guards to pick me up and take me a couple meters away from Sonic. Sonic layed still on the ground. Then he sat up, and grabbed the water bottle to the doctor's surprise. He took a sip and smiled.

"You know what? It's not that bad." He said cheerfully. I grinned. It was going to take a while to get Sonic over his fear of water. But I was up for the task.

Hope you liked it! Review! And sorry if I got their ages wrong. I had to guess.


End file.
